


What to say (to you)

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo <i>really</i> shouldn't have listened to Martha Jefferson, because now she's having all sorts of thoughts about how hot Philip Hamilton is, and it's just weird, thinking about your best friend like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to say (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this fic was kind of inspired by [this drawing](http://spookydraws.tumblr.com/post/132103092831/dear-theodosia-what-to-say-to-you-are-you)

“Theo. Theo!” 

Philip’s voice jerked Theo out of the daydream she’d been having about Philip himself. “What?” she snapped as she sat up, making sure to only look at Philip’s face and not, well, something like his barely-covered legs or the fact that she could almost see his chest through his faded t-shirt.

Philip smirked, then sat down next to Theo. “Alright, who is he?” he asked.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Theo replied.

“I know that look. You were thinking about a boy,” Philip said, and Theo could have sworn she saw a brief flicker of jealousy flash across his face. “So who is he?”

Theo couldn’t hold back a blush. Philip couldn’t know she’d been thinking about him, because not only was he her best friend, he did take a bit after his father in terms of his flirtatious behavior. She couldn’t afford to ruin their friendship over a silly little crush, or act on it only for Philip to move on from her like he did with everyone else.

_You_ , she almost said, but her father had trained her well. “Just – a guy in class.” Technically, it wasn’t even a lie – she did have classes with Philip. “It’s not important. What’s up?”

Philip started talking about one of his professors – some guy named Eacker, who had apparently bad-mouthed Philip’s father – and how he’d almost gotten into a fight with him, and Theo couldn’t hold back a smile as she watched him. God, she probably shouldn’t have eavesdropped on Martha and her friends when they were talking about how hot Philip had gotten, because now she couldn’t think about Philip as her best friend, but instead as someone she was definitely sexually and possibly romantically attracted to.

Or maybe it was a side effect of being raised mostly by her father. Theo always thought that she’d end up with someone like him, cool and calm and collected, but she’d always enjoyed how passionate Philip was, and God, these days, whenever he started arguing or really just talking about anything, she really just wanted to kiss him until _she’d_ left him as breathless as whatever he’d been talking about had made him.

Okay. Maybe it was a bit more than a crush. Maybe she was actually a little bit in love with Philip Hamilton, but she definitely couldn’t let her feelings ruin her oldest and strongest friendship. Besides, it wasn’t like he’d reciprocate.

“Theo…” she heard Philip say. “Thinking about him again?”

“Uh… ye-yeah,” Theo stuttered out. 

“He must really be something, huh?” Philip said, and… no, that was _actual jealousy_ she heard in his voice.

“He is,” Theo replied.

“Look, Theo, just tell me who he is, okay?” Philip asked. 

“Why? So you can scare him off?” Theo asked, her voice sharp.

Philip, however, did not rise to the bait. “Only if he’s not worthy of you,” he said seriously. “You’re my – best friend, Theo, I don’t want to see you get hurt by some guy.”

_If only you knew_ , Theo thought. “Just – drop it, Philip, okay?”

“Nope,” Philip replied cheerfully. “And if you don’t tell me, I’m gonna have to interrogate you.”

“What, are you gonna cross-examine me?” Theo asked.

“Sort of,” Philip replied, shifting from his back onto his knees before moving his body over hers, and Theo’s mind decided that now would be a perfect time to imagine herself and Philip in this position, only in a different location and with a _lot_ less clothing on, and she couldn’t suppress a blush.

Philip slowly leaned down so his lips were right next to her ear. “Who is he?” he practically whispered, his voice sending shivers down her spine, and his nearness must have been majorly screwing with Theo’s higher brain functions, because she breathed out, “You.”

Philip jerked his face up, so Theo was looking straight into his eyes. “What?” he asked. “Me?” 

Theo cursed under her breath. Damn Martha for making her think about Philip in a non-platonic way.

“Yes, you, Philip Hamilton. Are you happy now?” she bit out. “I have a crush on you. I’ve _had_ a crush on you since Martha Jefferson mention how hot you – mmph!”

And suddenly, Philip was kissing her, and _wow_. Theo hadn’t really been with a lot of people in her life – any boy she liked who made it past Philip’s approval usually got scared off by her father’s stone-faced demeanor – but this felt better than any other kiss she’d ever had.

Finally, Philip broke away, and rational thought came flooding back to Theo. “Why did you do that?” she asked.

“Because I’ve liked you since – God, since I started going through _puberty_ , I think,” Philip replied. “And you just told me you like me. What would you have done?”

Theo laughed. “But – you’ve been with – so many people,” she said. “Why?”

“I don’t – I’m not entirely sure,” Philip said, moving so he was lying next to her. “I mean, I was attracted to them, I’m not gonna deny that, but there was also – I rationalized it that I wanted to practice for when we finally started dating, and I think there was a point in time where I wanted to make you jealous. I don’t know, and frankly, I don’t care at this point.” With that, a blinding grin spread across his face, and Theo didn’t even bother to stop herself from leaning over and kissing Philip.

“You do realized my father is gonna freak out when he learns about this,” Theo said once they broke away.

“Shit, mine might too,” Philip said. “But in the meantime, let’s not think about our fathers, okay?”

“Sounds good by me,” Theo replied, then leaned over to kiss Philip again.


End file.
